The present invention relates to a screening arrangement, in particular a Venetian blind, for installation in a roof window with a sash comprising a top member, a bottom member and two side members, which screening arrangement comprises a screening length having a number of mutually connected elements as well as profile lists to be mounted on each of the side members of the sash and each having a track for receiving a means displaceable along the track, said means comprising a spring housing and a slide shoe with an abutment surface for said elements of the screening length during their gathering through raising of the screening arrangement, in which a bottom list of the screening length facing the bottom member of the sash at each end is connected with the displaceable means and loaded in the direction of the bottom piece of the sash by a coil spring rotatably mounted in the spring housing, the uncoiled portion of which extending in the track in question from the displaceable means to a fixing point at the bottom member of the sash.
A screening arrangement of this type is known from DK published specification No. 160 627. Such screening arrangements are used in windows of many different sizes and thus have a differing number of screening elements. It is therefore necessary to produce the slide shoes of the displaceable means with different lengths depending on the length of the screening arrangement. This entails in addition to the drawbacks of a purely technical nature in connection with the manufacture also a higher price of the screening arrangement as a whole.